Las cascadas de Sirion
by Ariadne Sephiroth
Summary: Los hijos de Fëanor se reunen en las ruinas de Nargothrond para reanudar su lucha por recuperar el Silmaril que esta en manos del rey de Doriath. La maldición que se cierne sobre la casa de Fëanor se extendera sobre Beleriand tratando de destruirlo todo y solo el verdadero amor podra derrotarla.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

_El sol estaba desapareciendo hacia el oeste_,sumergiendo las cimas de las montañas de Taur en Faroth en una estela rojiza la cual se iba transformando en penumbra a medida de que las sombras ascendian por entre los profundos precipicios y afilados riscos. Por entre las faldas de la cadena montañosa corría el río Narog cuyas aguas partía el peñon de mayor parte de las aguas de Narog seguían corriendo por las estepas hasta unirse con el Gran Sirion, pero parte de ellas caían por un precipicio profundo cerca del peñón y se perdían en las profundidades volviéndose un ríosubterráneo que se llamaba Nargeth y serpenteaba a lo largo de las ruinas de la gran ciudad subterránea de Nargothrond.

Sobre las turbulentas aguas del Nargeth una sombra oscura flotaba siguiendo el curso del rio hasta perderse en la oscuridad profunda.

En la ciudad habían reinado los hijos de Fëanor, el más grande de los Noldor, pero de su esplendor y poderío no quedaba nada y la mayoria de sus grandes tesoros habían sido saqueados. Los elfos oscuros noldorianos, sobrevivientes del ataque del dragon en Nargothrond, se habían dispersado por varias regiones. Un grupo de ellos, liderados por dos de los hijos de Fëanor, Amrod y Amras, llegaron al gran bosque de Taur Im Duinach. Encontrando alli las grandes cavernas excavadas por los enanos de Nogrod en Taur Im Duinach, los enanos habían encontrado ricas vetas de Vanadio y tras haberlas explotado regresaron a su ciudad de origen, dejando atrás unas serie de amplias cavernas que eran conocidas como Zvarenag en el idioma de los enanos, y que posteriormente cambiaron de nombre a Akayadia cuandos los elfos oscuros las tomaron.

Las cavernas de Akayadia no tenían el mismo esplendor que Nargothrond había tenido, pero los elfos habían usado sus habilidades y su magia para remodelarlas y ahora sus paredes estaban adornadas con grandes tallados y símbolos que relataban la sombría historia de los Noldor.

Empezando desde la cima de la montaña, los Noldor habían excavado un conducto que se comunicaba con todas las cavernas y empleando una serie de espejos lograron que la primera luz del sol matutinose reflejara en un prisma ubicado en el centro de cada caverna. El prisma había sido tallado para parecerse a uno de los Silmariles, que eran las joyas mas poderosas y hermosas en toda Arda. Fëanor, el mas grande de los Noldor, las habia creado. Los prismas les recordaban a los Noldor el perpetuo juramento que habían hecho en Tirion. No habria descanso hasta que recobraran los Silmariles robados.

Uno de esos Silmariles estaba en poder de Dior, el hijo de Thingol que reinaba en Doriath al nor-oriente de Nargothrond. Hasta ahora los elfos oscuros no habían podido entrar a Doriath porque estaba protegido por la magia de una de la maia Melian, la Señorade Beleriand, que aunque ya había partido su magia aun existia, nutrida por la presencia del Silmaril. Esta magia formaba un cinturónn de protección alrededor de Doriath que los elfos oscuros no podian traspasar.

A las cavernas de Akayadia posteriormente llego tambien Caranthir cuyo reino había sido destruido por undragón en las montañas Ered Luin y luego de vagar buscando a sus hermanos Celegorm y Curufin en las planicies frías al Nor-occidente sin éxito, se dirigió al sur y en las faldas del Amon Ereb encontró a un elfo explorador que le indico donde podia encontrar a sus otros dos hermanos Amrod y Amras.

Amrod estaba aún obsesionado por los Silmariles y seguia poniendo toda su ímpetu en lograr encontrar la manera de penetrar en los dominios de Dior. Mientras que su hermano gemelo Amras había logrado controlar en gran medida la influencia poderosa del juramento de Fëanor y su mente tenia mucha mas claridad que la de su hermano, por lo tanto dedicaba sus dias a explorar nuevos lugares haciendo viajes largos a lugares remotos y cercanos, buscando siempre apartarse de las obsesiones de Amrod.

Amras prefería viajar en la noche guiado por las estrellas. Entre más se alejaba de sus hermanos, más libre se sentía. Por eso cuando Caranthir llegó a Akadiya, Amras no se encontraba alli. Tras dos lunas llenas despues de la llegada de Caranthir, Ishtaelvolvió a las cavernas y trajo con él noticias del Norte que iban a cambiar el destino de los hijos de Fëanor.


	2. I La Búsqueda

**LA BUSQUEDA**

En la lejanía se podia ver la línea de árboles que delimitaban el fin de la estepa movimiento constante, el explorador, con sus punzantes ojos élficos, observaba incesantemente sus alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía. Todo el tiempo moviéndose deprisa, mimetizándose con los altos pastizales que se bamboleaban al ritmo de las rafagas de viento que venían desde las costas de Falas.

El elfo lucia aun una capa verde, la misma con la que había partido hace muchos años desde Ossiriand. El se seguía considerando un elfo verde, a pesar de que vivia entre elfos oscuros.

Ishtael había desacatado órdenes de unirse al ejército de arqueros para vengar la muerte de Thingol, el rey de los elfos grises y por causa de ello había sido puesto en exilio. Él consideraba que el derrame de sangre de elfos verdes era innecesario y sospechaba que los elfos grises estaban usando a los elfos verdes como carne de cañón para cumplir sus propios propósitos. Muchos otros mas estaban de acuerdo con el, especialmente aquellos elfos que vivían en los bosques más alejados en Ossiriand, los cuales no tenían mucho contacto con las otras razas élficas.

Tras la gran alianza entre Doriath y Ossiriand, los elfos grises reclamaron ayuda militar para honrar la alianza, y cientos de soldados de Ossiriand fueron reclutados y llevados a Doriath.

Ishtael y cientos de otros desertaron y fueron enviados al exilio. Él se dirigió hacia el occidente y vago por los bosques y las planicies de la región central, hasta que un dia fue capturado por una patrulla Noldor en los límites con Nan-Tathren. Fue llevado como prisionero y tras explicar los motivos de su exilio, encontró simpatía en los elfos oscuros que odiaban a al rey elfo gris, Thingol, y a su familia. Con el paso del tiempo Ishtael se había vuelto un hombre de confianza y por sus habilidades para la exploración había sido nombrado explorador principal de los Noldor.

Ishtael se sentía a gusto entre los elfos oscuros, ya que estos preferían eludir todo contacto con otras razas. También el elfo verde había hecho buenos amigos, entre ellos estaba Amras al cual le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Amras aunque tenía sangre real de los elfos oscuros, tenía corazón de elfo verde.

Ishtael siguió su sendero habitual entre la parte Norte del bosque de Taur Im Duinach, su sendero era invisible para cualquier otro elfo.

Para seguir un sendero, Ishtael observaba y memorizaba los detalles de los árboles. Sabía distinguir las distintas fases por las cuales los árboles estaban pasando y sabia cuales se nutrían de ríos subterráneos y cuales lo hacían de riachuelos. El hubiera podido seguir este mismo sendero incluso en una noche de total oscuridad, guiándose por los sonidos de los animales cuyo territorio y hábitos no cambian. Siguiendo el vaivén de las hojas de los árboles y el canto del agua que corre permanentemente.

Esto era lo que le daba sentido a su existencia y por eso le dolía que las familias reales de los elfos verdes quisieran cambiar sus tradiciones y su vida campestre por ciudades hechas a imitación de los elfos grises. El pertenecía a la naturaleza y por ello se había rebelado y había escogido el exilio.

Pronto llegó a una parte del bosque donde las copas de los pinos eran tan tupidas que no dejaban entrar casi a la luz del sol, haciendo que los troncos de los árboles perdieran todo el follaje. Los troncos desnudos y grises mostraban sus ramas y parecía formar un cerco de púas gigantes. Alli se encontraba la compuerta de entrada a las montañas huecas de Akadiya.

Escondido entre un tronco de árbol caído estaba el mecanismo que abría la compuerta. Una simple, pero efectiva palanca que activaba los engranajes para levantar la pequeña compuerta. Tras abrirse esta, el elfo tuvo que entrar agachado y ya adentro se puso su capucha porque su cabeza rozaba ligeramente con el techo del largo túnel.

Por su incomodidad, este túnel no era regularmente usado por los otros elfos, y eso le permitía entrar y salir de Akadiya sin ser notado. A la mitad del túnel, entre una grieta en el piso, él elfo había escondido su ropa noldoreana. Deprisa se cambió y se puso una capa negra y dejó su ropa de elfo verde en el escondite.

El hecho de que él era un elfo verde era bien sabido por muchos, pero él prefería pasar desapercibido usando la misma ropa negra de los elfos oscuros.

El túnel desembocaba en un largo corredor subterráneo, desde allí el elfo entro hasta las bodegas que aún conservaban algunas herramientas cubiertas de polvo que le habían pertenecido a los enanos.

Mientras recorría las gigantescas bodegas, los ojos del elfo verde se iban adaptando a la oscuridad. Al otro extremo de la bodega, el elfo vio unas escaleras que habían sido talladas en la roca y que eran tan sólidas que todavía conservaban su forma intacta, a pesar de haber sido usadas por cientos de años.

Al final de la escalera, Ishtael dio dos golpecitos a la puerta, lo suficientemente sonoros como para avisar al guardia de que él había llegado. La puerta se abrió y ambos elfos se llevaron la mano hacia el corazón y luego asintieron brevemente. El guardian elfo era mucho más fornido y alto que Ishtael y cargaba una lanza y una larga espada negra, hecha de la mas pura obsidiana de los volcanes de Ered Lomin, en su cinto.

Ishtael siguió ascendiendo por las escaleras que continuaban a lo largo de la pared y llegaban hasta la cima de la montaña. El elfo ascendió miles de escalones sin detenerse hasta que llegó a la caverna principal.

Cuatro centinelas estaban apostados a lado y lado del inmenso portal de la gran caverna. Dos de ellos sostenían las cadenas a las cuales estaban sujetos dos felinos negros cuyo ojos rojos brillantes no se apartaban del elfo verde.

«Saludos, fieles guardianes! Amrod me espera,» dijo él quitándose la capucha en el acto.

«Su alteza, el Príncipe Amrod ha recibido la visita inesperada de su hermano, el Archiduque de Ered Luin,» dijo uno de los guardianes sin mirar al elfo y con su cuerpo aun rígido, siempre en guardia.

Ishtael que sabía que ni Amrod, ni ninguno de los hijos de Fëanor, serían los sucesores al trono de los Noldor, que estaba ahora en manos de la casa de Fingolfin. Pero este hecho le era indiferente a la casa de Amrod porque la decisión de entregar el derecho a sucesión había sido tomada solo por Maedhros, el mayor de los hijos de Fëanor.

Amrod no consideraba esa decisión como válida y esperaba recuperar el Silmaril y con su poder retomar el control de todos los Noldor y restablecer la dignidad de la Casa de Fëanor.

«Se que Caranthir esta aqui, yo mismo le indique donde podia encontrar a Amrod. Adelante abre la puerta, porque se que me esperan,» dijo Ishtael obviando nombrar, a propósito, cualquier título de honor.

Los elfos guardianes lo miraron severamente, pero el no les presto mucha atención y entró a la caverna.

Esta caverna era la más pequeña, pero había sido la preferida porque tenía una gran terraza que permitia ver todo el bosque. Amrod había hecho todo lo posible porque esta pequeña caverna imitara los grabados y adornos que eran comunes en Nargothrond, pero aun así era una burda imitación. Ishtael sabía que Amrod no se sentía a gusto y que ahora mas que nunca, sin reino y sin sus joyas de poder, el sentimiento de impotencia ardía más que nunca.

Al acercarse Ishtael lo comprobó viendo a los ojos de Amrod, que lucian apagados y oscuros. Una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios era todo lo que indicaba que en ese rostro aún había vida. El con su porte noble y forma tan perfecta que parecía haber sido esculpido en mármol, se veía mucho más imponente que los guardianes fuera de su puerta que habian sido puestos allí mas por formalidad y adorno. Ni Amrod, ni Caranthir los necesitaban realmente.

Amrod lucía sus mejores ropas de terciopelo negro, con runas de poder bordadas con los mas finos hilos de Mithril que brillaban con una tenue luz azulada propia. En su frente, Amrod tenía una delgada diadema con un ópalo de fuego en la frente. Su cabello negro largo y lacio sobre sus hombros brillaba con el reflejo de las antorchas que rodeaban la gran mesa con siete sillas.

En contraste con la oscura pulcritud de Amrod, Caranthir lucía todavía sus ropas de viaje. Una camisa de lino marrón, pantalones de cuero y altas botas de cabalgar. Pero sus bellísimas facciones, su cabello azabache y su porte noble delataban su origen. Los pálidos rostros de ambos hermanos tenían un tenue brillo que solo aquellos que habían contemplado la luz de los árboles de Valinor tenian.

«Ishtael, nos volvemos a reunir...» dijo Carathir amablemente.

Ishtael hizo una venia profunda. «Mis Señores, traigo noticias de Nargothrond.»

Amrod no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su rostro, pero tras unos breves segundos recuperó su rostro inexpresivo. «Solo espero sean positivas. Oh Tilion! espero que esta sea la respuesta a mis súplicas. Vamos ya, dejanos oirlas...»

«El dragón Glaurung ha abandonado Nargothrond y se dice que asedió a los hombres de las montañas de Brethil. Muchos de ellos han huido y se han dispersado por toda la región hasta las montañas azules,» dijo Ishtael.

«Pero que puede Glaurung estar buscando en Brethil?» Se preguntó Amrod.

«Eso no es todo...» interrumpió Ishtael impaciente, «Cuando yo estaba en la cantina de una pequeña aldea en Himlad, llegaron un grupo de hombres que iban de regreso a Teiglin. Ellos aseguraron que Turin Turambar, hijo de Hurin Thalion, habia matado a Glaurung en un barranco en Cabed-en-Aras!»

Ambos elfos se pusieron de pie al instante.

«No puede ser! Esto es una vil mentira. El que un hijo de los hombres haya derrotado a un dragón que ni siquiera los más poderosos Noldor pudieron derrotar! Esto debe ser una mentira.»

«Medhros! Donde sea que este, estoy seguro de que él y sus informantes en el Norte nos pueden confirmar la veracidad de esta historia,» aseguró Caranthir.

«Aunque la posibilidad de que esto sea cierto es muy remota, coincido en que debemos asegurarnos, de todas maneras, porque si esto fuese cierto entonces podríamos retomar Nargothrond.

Estoy harto de vivir en estas asquerosas cuevas. Estoy harto de las humillaciones, y si volvemos a Nargothrond, esta vez si voy no voy a escuchar las prórrogas de Maedhros. Atacare con furia a Doriath hasta recuperar el Silmaril y haré que el nombre los hijos de Fëanor sea temido y respetado por toda Tierra Media una vez más.»

«Ishtael, manda a uno de tus halcones con un mensaje a Maedhros...»

«No, Caranthir! Esta vez no vamos a involucrar a Maedhros. El es un traidor! Si una vez estuvo dispuesto a entregar nuestros derechos reales sobre los Noldor, ahora estoy seguro de que estará dispuesto a entregarle el mismísimo Nargothrond a Dior, solo para buscar hacer una reconciliación que es imposible! En lo que a mi respecta el ya no es mi hermano. El murio para mi el dia en que se atrevió a doblar su rodilla ante Fingolfin,» dijo Amros furioso, sus ojos se avivaron reflejando el fuego de la antorcha más cercana.

«No te dejes llevar por tus emociones Amros. Maedhros es un poderoso aliado y estoy seguro de que el vendrá en nuestra ayuda al final. A pesar de todo su lealtad esta con nosotros, su familia.»

«Si vendría, pero solo si hacemos las cosas a su manera, y como ves no nos ha funcionado. Las consecuencias de su diplomacia, las puedes ver tú mismo.» Amrod hizo un ademan señalando sus alrededores. «Estamos pudriendonos en este maldito lugar donde sólo los más pueriles obreros enanos aceptaban habitar!»

«Mandare a los elfos mas rapidos de mi compañía a Brethil para que se cercioren ellos mismos de que Glaurung esta muerto,» ofreció Caranthir tratando de cambiar de tema, porque a él le dolía ver la desunión y el odio entre sus propios hermanos.

«Yo mandaré a todos mis exploradores a buscar a Celegorm y a Curufin, pero querido hermano tambien necesito que dos de tus elfos continúen hacia el Norte y le avisen a Maglor, si es que hay buenas nuevas. Mientras tanto yo y mi compañía viajaremos a Nargothrond. No quiero que Dior lo ocupe antes que nosotros. Alli estoy seguro de que encontrare a Amras que en esta epoca del año suele estar entre Sirion y Nargothrond. Si todo sale bien, Oh Telion! Nos reuniremos de nuevo en las salas secretas que no han sido infectadas por el aliento fétido del maldito dragon,» dijo Amrod, su mirada perdida mientras su mente imaginaba la reconquista de lo que alguna vez fue su reino y que parecia imposible hace tan solo unos instantes. Los puños de Amrod estaban entrecerrados y puestos contra el respaldo de su silla de piedra. Tal conmocion sentia Amrod que pequeñas grietas se habian empezado a formar en la base del espaldar debido a la presion ejercida sin que Amrod se diera cuenta.


	3. II El Jardín Secreto

Un elfo oscuro contemplaba la quietud de las aguas del lago. Sobre este se reflejaba la fria luz de las estrellas que titilaban en el firmamento. Pronto sería la medianoche y el viento en la cima de la montaña había disminuido hasta convertirse en una helada brisa que creaba un silbido a su paso por entre los afilados riscos de Éli~elvëa, llamada así por los muchos espejos de agua que tenía en su cima.

Con el ojo de su mente, el elfo estaba recorriendo los jardines colgantes de Tirion una vez mas. La ciudad donde una vez habian habitado los elfos oscuros se hallaba abandonada en ese momento, pero vivia aun en sus recuerdos, y solo en sus recuerdos era posible ver las flores de Lairë que florecían en las noches de Junio y cuyos pétalos se abrían solamente bajo la luz de la luna.

Su mente solia visitar esos meses antes de que la gran sombra de Morgoth entrara en su vida. Los recuerdos le despertaban sentimientos de calma y felicidad que de otra manera no podía revivir.

El elfo siguio alli totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Sus ojos grises con visos plateados seguían el movimiento de las constelaciones, una a una las vio pasar, hasta que Sirius llego brillando fulgurosamente a su campo de visión, trayendole recuerdos del Silmaril y sentimientos tan amargos que no pudo continuar viendola. El elfo dio media vuelta y partió de allí.

Moviendose ligeramente como un cervatillo por entre las más filosas y amorfas piedras, el elfo descendió la montaña. A medida de que descendía, sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse dándole prioridad al aquí y ahora. Los visos plateados de sus ojos se oscurecieron, pero su infinitamente bello rostro seguía impávido.

Al llegar a las faldas de la montaña se detuvo para escoger el sendero a seguir. Hacia el oriente el sendero lo llevaria hasta las cascadas donde las aguas del Sirion caían embelleciendo el estéril paraje donde estaban ubicadas con gotas como diamantes adornando los pastizales que las rodeaban. Por el contrario, si él decicia seguír el sendero hacia el occidente entonces seria la oscuridad de Taur en Faroth todo lo que le esperaba. Sumergirse en la oscuridad físicamente— en ese momento— habría sido demasiado. La oscuridad representaba usualmente serenidad para él, pero en momentos como este el buscar refugio en la oscuridad empeoraria las cosas, obligandolo a pensar, haciendo imposible ignorar los recuerdos dolorosos de su pasado.

El elfo tomó el sendero hacia el oriente. En algunos lugares el sendero había colapsado y había que saltar varios metros para evitar caer hacia una muerte segura entre las fisuras que el agua de ríos subterráneos había ocasionado.

Sin la aguda visión nocturna de su raza, el elfo no se hubiera atrevido a seguir el sendero, al menos no en una noche de luna menguante. Sin casi detenerse el elfo llegó hasta el punto donde había unas escalinatas que demarcaban el fin del sendero. Desde alli él pudo percibir el dulce aroma de los pequeños arbustos cargados de arándanos que crecían sobre una colina cercana. Camino hasta ella, encontró un montículo que los arbustos aún no habían asfixiado y sentó allí.

De su cinto sacó una botella que contenía un líquido cobrizo. Se presto a tomar la mitad del contenido de la botella y se recostó. Pronto empezó a sentir la energía fluyendo por todas las extremidades de su cuerpo. Sentía como uno a uno sus músculos se revitalizaban. Ese era el efecto que tenia la mejor de todas las pociones élficas, el Tarannon de Aulë, la bebida de los Noldor. Solo los elfos nacidos y criados en Aman toleraban la poderosa bebida, y de entre ellos solo los Noldor tenían el privilegio de tomar la poción de color cobrizo, hecha con la energía tomada de los volcanes de Ered Lómin siguiendo por siglos la receta originalmente dada por el Valar Aulë, semidiós protector de los Noldor.

No solo su cuerpo estaba revitalizado, pero sus psique también. Las ondas de energía mágica que despedía el cinturón de Melian cientos de kilómetros al Norte, ahora podían ser percibidas por el elfo. Pulsando como pequeñas mariposas en el viento llegaban a el las energías de los seres vivos que habitaban en aquel paraje. Un oso moviéndose por entre los oscuros acantilados al otro lado del Sirion. Un halcón sobrevolando el filo de las montañas hacia el occidente.

De repente una corriente muy fuerte de energía le hizo abrir los ojos y ponerse en pie. El elfo oscuro apenas si aliso su capa negra y ajusto al cinto su largo sabía que corría peligro al acercarse a la fuente de la energía, la curiosidad que el hecho le había despertado era demasiada como para resistirse.

Sus ligeros pies apenas rozaban el suelo al correr. En cuestión de segundos, el elfo había descendido la colina y se encontraba corriendo junto a un riachuelo que había nacido en las profundidades de las montañas y ahora iba a desembocar en el gran Sirion para perderse al final en las inmensidades del oceano Beleager.

Al sentir otro choque intenso de energia, el elfo se detuvo.

Bajo la luz de la luna menguante Amras retomó el control de sus sentidos, dejando que la energía fluyera a su alrededor y dentro de él. Sus ojos grises se reavivaron y brillaron como si estuvieran hechos de plata pura.

Aturdido por la sacarina energía que lo estaba empalagando, Amras no se puso en guardia y el sable se mantuvo descuidadamente envainado en su cinto. Siguió caminando despacio, sin saber qué era lo que le esperaba.

Frente a él, el riachuelo caía a unos cuantos metros formando un burbujeante estanque delimitado por piedras cubiertas de musgo y algas. Las grandes y reverdecidas ramas de decenas de sauces formaban una cortina natural que hacian imposible ver mas alla de la niebla que se arremolinaba sobre el estanque.

Amras no se detuvo. Su cercanía a la fuente de la energía lo estaba atrayendo intensamente. Ahora, más que aturdido se sentía obligado a acercarse. El elfo saltó graciosamente y apenas si flexiono sus pies para amortiguar el impacto al caer más alla del estanque.

Impaciente por ver que había alli, apartó con sus largos y finos dedos las ramas de los sauces.

Lo primero que vio fueron sus ojos—de un fascinante violeta oscuro— después observó los detalles finos de su rostro, perdiendo el aliento. Ella tenia una belleza y perfección que había visto en las sumas sacerdotisas de Vána y que vio otra vez cuando contemplo a Luthien en los calabozos de Nargothrond.

El cabello plateado de la elfa brillaba con el mismo tenue resplandor de las estrellas. Una delgada diadema compuesta por diminutos topacios cambiaba de color, de turquesa a lila a medida de que ella daba varios pasos hacia atras, insegura de las pretensiones del visitante.

El no se atrevió a moverse, ni tampoco podía decir palabra alguna, porque la energía que emanaba de ella lo había conmovido hasta el alma. Las olas de energía seguian bañando su cuerpo, incesantes proporcionandole serenidad y sumergiendolo en un placido ensueño. Tras unos segundos que a él le parecieron eternidades, ella se atrevió a hablar.

"Quien eres?" una suave voz salió de sus delgados labios.

"Prefiero no decir mi nombre porque quiero que se me juzgue solamente por mi caracter, " respondio Amras.

"Lo acepto, pero con la condición de que solo hasta el día en tu me reveles tu nombre yo te dire el mio." Aunque la elfa estaba aparentando total ignorancia, ella podía sentir la sombra que cubría al elfo, por que era una fuerza ominosa que lo precedía. Unos instantes más en silencio pasaron mientras ella sopesaba lo que serian sus próximas palabras y cuales consecuencias estas iban a tener. Al fin decidió que era mejor darle a saber que ella era más sabia de lo que el esperaba. "Tu eres un Noldor, y no cualquier Noldor. Sangre real corre por tus venas."

"Pues bien, ahora que se que lo sabes, mi súplica tiene aún más valor,"añadió él.

"No te juzgare a ti basada solamente en tus origenes, pero debo confesar que no es fácil olvidar los crímenes de los Noldor.

Si quieres permanecer en este jardín tendrás que dejar tu sable afuera, desgraciadamente puedo sentir que por su delgado filo corrió sangre élfica, aunque no me atrevo a juzgar si fue sangre inocente o culpable," dijo ella.

"Mis palabras no podrán borrar jamás el horror que los Noldor causaron a los Teleri, pero yo te aseguro que este sable jamás ha probado sangre inocente."

La elfa lo miro a los ojos y supo que no mentía. No le dijo nada más y espero que el dejara el sable a las afueras del jardín.

La elfa sentía el poder antiguo del elfo oscuro corriendo en sus venas. Su porte noble y belleza la atraían, pero, sin embargo, lo que le interesaba mas era que podia sentir que su corazón era mucho mas puro y honesto, y no concordaba con las historias que ella había oido sobre los Noldor. Por eso fue que no aprovechó esos instantes para escapar y se quedo allí pensando en el, inmóvil.

El—que estaba seguro de que ella iba a escapar—no pudo contener su sonrisa al verla.

"Ven," dijo la elfa extendiendo su mano. "dejame mostrarte el resto del jardín."

Amras la siguió y el roce de su piel contra la de ella le pareció tan surreal, tan suave, tan etéreo como si de un sueño se tratara.

Ella procedió a explicarle el origen de las diversas flores que había sembrado alli, pero el no le escuchaba—no podía. Sus sentidos estaban completamente llenos de ella.

"...y estas flores vienen de las orillas del lago Lorellin," dijo ella señalando una pequeñísimas flores blancas que crecian en ramos cuyos pétalos y tallos eran transparentes y parecian estar hechos de cristal.

El nombre sacó a Amras de su ensueño y no le tomó mucho tiempo deducir el porqué de la energía que provenia de ella y la verdadera identidad de la elfa.

"Solo alguien muy cercano a la maia Melian podría haber heredado las semillas de las flores que crecen en Valinor, y sólo alguien que tiene la misma sangre de una maia comparte el mismo poder. Ya se quien eres tú..."

La elfa se volteó, sorprendida por la mención del nombre de su abuela, ya que no conocía a nadie que hubiera podido sentir el poder que ella había heredado por su linaje materno. Sin saber que hacer la elfa se echó a correr, pero Amras fue más rápido.

La tomó del brazo y aunque intento usar la menor fuerza posible, no pudo evitar sacudir a la elfa violentamente.

"Eres la hija de Dior, el hijo de Luthien. Debía haberme dado cuenta antes, por supuesto, tú heredaste la belleza de Luthien y el poder de Melian." Amras tomó el otro brazo de la elfa y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente con ella, luego se inclinó y le susurro al oído, "tu nombre es Elwing."

"Ahora que sabes mi nombre, entonces exijo saber el tuyo," espetó ella.

"Soy Amras, hijo de Fëanor."

Elwing se estremeció al oir el nombre. Ella tenia la esperanza de que este elfo fuera de la Casa de Fingolfin que siempre había sido mucho mas benigna que la de Fëanor. Desde que tenía memoria ella había oído las historias sobre los malignos principes Noldorianos, los más poderosos y traicioneros de todos los elfos. Los mismos que había masacrado a sus ancestros Teleri en Aqualondë y robado sus barcos. La misma Casa Real cuyos miembros habían herido raptado a su madre.

"A que viniste, si no es para cumplir lo que tus hermanos nunca pudieron cumplir. Me raptaras asi como Celegorm rapto a Luthien?" Ella se estremeció bajo la mirada impasible de Amras.

El rio suavemente. "Lo unico que Celegorm y yo tenemos en común es que fuimos atraídos irremediablemente por el encanto que desciende de Melian y que corrio por la sangre de tu madre y que ahora corre en la tuya. Sucumbimos sin poder controlarlo.

A diferencia de mi hermano, yo no te voy a raptar, ni te hare daño. Como podria dañar al ser mas perfecto y bello que he visto en mi vida? En vez de eso, te ofrezco mis manos que te guardaran fielmente. Te ofrezco mi corazón que no se ha oscurecido como el de la mayoría de mis hermanos."

Elwing se atrevió a subir su mirada y vio honestidad en los preciosos ojos de Amras. "Mantendré mi palabra y te juzgaré por tu carácter, te lo prometó. Pero por ahora debo volver a Menegroth antes de que mi padre note mi ausencia."

"Cuando te podre ver de nuevo?" Pregunto Amras desconcertado.

"Ya viste mi lugar favorito, mi refugio preferido en toda Beleriand, ahora quisiera conocer el tuyo..." Una mezcla de atracción y miedo hacian que Amras le fuera casi irresistible—tenía que verlo de nuevo.

Encontremonos aqui de nuevo y te guiaré hasta allí. El sendero es demasiado peligroso para que lo recorras sola.

Elwing sonrió ante la idea, asintió y se fue de allí a toda prisa.

Amras se recostó sobre el grueso tronco de un sauce. Había caído en el encanto de la elfa gris y aun sintiendo como su libertad agonizaba, él estaba feliz. Una parte de él le reprochaba por haberse acercado a la elfa, pero ya era muy tarde, ya nunca jamas podria sacarla de su mente. Elwing le había tocado el alma y ahora ni siquiera la muerte podría hacerle olvidarla.


End file.
